official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Stroud, Oklahoma
Stroud is a city in Lincoln County, Oklahoma. The population of the city is 2,690. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 80.37% White (2,162) 11.56% Native American (311) 6.54% Other (176) 1.52% Black or African American (41) 14.7% (395) of Stroud residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Stroud has below average rates of Pokemon theft and average rates of murder. The city reported 4 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.01 murders a year. Pokemon See the Lincoln County page for more info. Fun facts * On March 27, 1915 Stroud became the victim of a legendary outlaw: "Henry Starr, along with six other men, decided to rob two banks at the same time... The Stroud robbery would prove... disastrous for Henry Starr. Proceeding to rob the Stroud National Bank and the First National Bank, word of the holdup spread quickly and the citizens took up arms against the bandits. Henry and another outlaw named Lewis Estes were wounded and captured in the gun battle. The rest of the gang escaped with $5815...". Henry was sentenced to prison at the Oklahoma State Penitentiary, but was paroled after serving only four years. * The town became quiet until about 1926 when U.S. Route 66 was built. When construction of the highway was completed, Stroud became a rest stop with amenities such as motels, gas stations and restaurants. The Rock Café, built during the Great Depression using local sandstone removed during the construction of Route 66, operated 24 hours a day during its 1950s heyday. Business diminished after the Turner Turnpike diverted cross-country traffic from the town's main street. * Stroud was devastated by an F4 tornado on May 24th, 1999, killing 5 and injuring 44. * In 2001, Pixar crews visited to research US 66 for the animated film Cars, at a time when the town economy was still attempting to recover from the 1999 tornado, and the Rock Café was undergoing historic restoration. The character of Radiator Springs hotelier Sally Carrera is heavily based on Rock Café proprietor Dawn Welch and her efforts to promote and rebuild the town. A fire gutted the restaurant on May 20, 2008 but the grill and the original stone walls survived. The Rock Café was rebuilt by historic preservationist David Burke; Dawn Welch reopened the business on May 29, 2009. * Currently, Stroud is enjoying recovery due to increased economic activity in the oil and gas sectors, and is home to Service King, a manufacturer of oilfield workover rigs. Additionally, tourism and agriculture contribute to the local economy, including the emergence of locally produced wines, and affiliated businesses. International tourists are frequently found travelling historic U.S. 66, the main street of Stroud's downtown area. Stroud continues to exploit its location as the centerpoint between Oklahoma City and Tulsa. * A full service area, featuring a McDonald's restaurant and EZ-GO gas station is located in the median near Stroud. * Stroud has a little bit of amenities to offer, but not much. It has dollar stores, a municipal airport, a little bit of public battle fields, a sports complex, a little bit of local restaurants and businesses, a few RV parks, a golf course, Williams Discount Foods, and that's about it for the most part. Category:Oklahoma Cities